


nice

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, YES THIS IS THE 69TH COMPLETE WORK IN THE MISUKAZU TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	nice

**Author's Note:**

> "WHO'S GONNA WRITE THE 69TH [COMPLETE] FIC" I HAD TO IM SO SORRY. I HAD TO. PLS ENJOY I WROTE THIS IN LIKE AN HOUR.

"Ready, Kazu?"

Kazunari licks his lips before leaning back on the floor, his head cushioned by one of Misumi's many triangle pillows. "Whenever you are, Sumi."

Misumi grins happily, then quickly swings his leg over Kazunari's face, his knee settling next to Kazunari's ear. Kazunari inhales as Misumi's cock unceremoniously bobs in front of his face, the tip already wet with precum. _I haven't even touched him yet,_ Kazunari thinks fondly, his hands rising to rub against Misumi's waist. _So cute._

"Kazu?" Misumi repeats, his elbows landing next to Kazunari's hips.

"You're good, Sumi," Kazunari mumbles, then lifts his head to slowly lick at the tip, the bead of precum salty on his tongue.

Kazunari's fingers tighten around Misumi's waist as Misumi's legs suddenly slide outward, Misumi's cock slipping between his lips. Kazunari quickly lowers his head back against the pillow, but keeps the head of Misumi's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as Misumi whines.

Misumi inhales shakily before closing his lips around Kazunari, gently sucking on the head before sliding farther down his cock. Kazunari strains to hear the soft rasp of Misumi's lips around him, and imagines the spit that usually drips from Misumi's lips, and the flush that has surely risen on Misumi's face. He huffs through his nose, then sucks on Misumi's cock harshly, disappointed that he can't watch Misumi like he usually does – but there's a reason he asked to do thing this way. Misumi's thighs tense on either side of his face, and Kazunari forces his throat to relax.

Kazunari moans loudly when Misumi's hips finally buck downward, his cock hitting the back of Kazunari's throat. _Yes,_ he thinks, as Misumi thrusts deeper. _Yes._

Misumi moans with him, his own mouth growing sloppy. In response, Kazunari bends his leg inward, sliding his heel closer to his hips until he can get his foot flat on the floor. As Kazunari's head starts to spin, he leans his weight onto his foot, then thrusts roughly into Misumi's mouth. Misumi chokes, his own hips stilling in surprise, but Kazunari doesn't let up, thrusting at the same brutal pace Misumi had set for himself.

_I wonder if he's crying,_ Kazunari fleetingly thinks as Misumi finally recovers. He starts to push between Kazunari's lips with slightly more care, clearly enjoying the slower slide of his cock in Kazunari's throat. Kazunari feels more than he hears Misumi groan, the vibrations leaving Kazunari breathless.

_Not that the dick down my throat isn't already doing so,_ Kazunari thinks, as Misumi thrusts start becoming erratic once more. After a few more thrusts, Misumi pulls his mouth off Kazunari's cock with a _pop,_ and leans his sweaty forehead onto Kazunari's hip. _"Kazu – "_ he manages to gasp, right before a familiar bitterness spills into Kazunari's mouth.

Kazunari's head is still spinning with lack of air, but he does his best to swallow what's given to him. His chest heaves when Misumi rolls off of him, one last spurt of cum dripping onto Kazunari's lips. With a needy whine, Misumi roughly pulls Kazunari onto his side, his own body trembling as he latches his lips around Kazunari's cock once more, licking and sucking with more desperation than finesse.

Kazunari's fingers reflexively grab onto Misumi's hips as he gasps, his nails digging into the skin as Misumi swallows around him. He comes quicker than he expects to, and tips over the edge with a whimper, Misumi's lips still tight around him.

Misumi giggles when he pulls away, his voice rough and a little ruined. "That was fun~" he rasps out, then rolls toward Kazunari, his hip nearly touching Kazunari's nose. "Did Kazu have fun, too?"

"Mm," Kazunari hums, then presses his forehead against Misumi's thigh. "I did~"

For a moment, they stay like that, waiting for their breaths to even out once more. Kazunari knows Misumi, though, and it's only a few minutes later that he starts squirming, a light blush blooming on his face.

"Kazu," Misumi whispers, then shifts again. "Um."

Kazunari laughs, then presses a gentle kiss to Misumi's skin. "I got you, Sumi," he murmurs, then pushes himself upward. He rocks up onto his knees. "Roll over for me?"


End file.
